New Year's Eve
by DisneyLover16
Summary: "You make me feel like I'm wanted. I just want to be with you. To feel that beach blonde hair of yours, to smell that fresh summery breeze, to- SNAP OUT OF IT ALLY! You're just friends, and will always be just friends. Best friends." On New Year's Eve, Ally doesn't want to admit her feelings for Austin, but it's getting harder to get away from telling him.
1. Chapter 1

**To celebrate the upcoming new year, and my new story, The Time Has Come(which I recommend), I have this little one-shot. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I was afraid I would lose the idea. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Team Austin, along with their families, was in Sonic Boom celebrating the upcoming New Year. People were talking and laughing about all the great times they've had in 2012. Plus, a stage was set up so Austin could perform later.

Ally approached Austin. Dez and Trish were having an argument about once again, Dez's gingerbread family. "Hey Austin," she said.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" Austin greeted.

"Just wanted to talk, Trish and Dez are fighting again." The pair looked over at the two arguing. "So, Austin, any New Year's resolutions?"

"Hmm, I've already performed at Times Square on New Year's Eve, and I was kind of bummed out not being able to go again this year, but now, I really want to go on a tour around the world. How about you Alls?"

"Well, I've been looking to get over my stage fright. I mean, in a perfect world, I could get up on stage and dance and sing as cool as you, Austin."**(1)**

"Don't worry Ally," Austin assured. "Trish, Dez, and I will help you out."

"Thanks Austin," Ally said with a smile.

"Of course, as an Ally Dawson fan,** (2) **I'd do anything for you. You're awesome. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

She blushed a bit at his comment; she didn't want to admit it, but she had started to have small feelings for the blonde star. Ally wouldn't tell him though, she was afraid to ruin their friendship.

_I wouldn't know what to do without you either Austin. You make me feel like I'm wanted. I just want to be with you. To feel that beach blonde hair of yours, to smell that fresh summery breeze, to- SNAP OUT OF IT ALLY! You're just friends, and will always be just friends. Best friends. It's not like he'd like me back; he's THE Austin Moon. I'm just Ally Dawson, his songwriter. He even turned himself orange to show that he doesn't like me. We even wrote a song inspired by the whole situation. That was a couple of years ago though. What if his feelings changed? Would he like me?_

Ally's endless thoughts had overtaken her so much, that she didn't realize she'd been staring at Austin the entire time while he called out her name.

"Ally! Ally! Earth to Ally Dawson!" Austin sighed. He grabbed a pair of cymbals next to him and clashed them together in front of his songwriter's face.** (3) **Ally flinched, her attention now back to the waiting blonde.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin was a bit worried. This has been happening more and more lately.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I guess."

_Now I'm worried. That was always the excuse she used for her zoning out. Even if it was New Year's Eve, and almost midnight, it just didn't seem right. Maybe I should just be honest with her and find out._

"Really Ally, what's wrong? You've been using that excuse for a while now. I know something's up."

"Uh, well…" she stuttered. At that point she ran off with Austin chasing after her.

"Ally! Stop! Please!" Ally was still running, going faster and faster by the second. Eventually, Austin lost her, but he knew her too well. He knew exactly where she was, the mall pond. **(4)**

When Austin finally reached Ally, she was chewing her hair, her nervous habit. **(5) **

_To stop chewing your hair would be a good New Year's resolution for Ally._

"Ally," Austin said. "Please talk to me."

The songwriter ignored him; she was staring into the pond, chewing her hair, looking at her reflection and being able to see Austin behind her.

"I care about you, Alls. Please?"

Ally still ignored him. She didn't mean to ignore her best friend; Ally just didn't want to ruin their friendship.

_What is wrong with me? I'm ignoring Austin. He doesn't deserve to be ignored after all he's done for me. Should I just be honest with him? What will he think? I guess, he would've found out sooner or later. I just with it was later._

Ally stood up from the cool bench. Still turned away from him, she said, "Austin?"

Austin had slowly been walking away, just to see if Ally would speak. He turned around and answered, "Yeah?"

Ally mumbled fast, covering her mouth, "Ihaveacrushonyou."

"What?"

"Ihaveacrushonyou," Ally mumbled again.

"Ally, I can't understand you. Can you repeat that?"

The songwriter sighed. "Austin, the truth is I've had this crush on you for a while now. And I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. That's why I always used that excuse. That's why I've been zoning out more often, because of you. I know that we will only be just friends, Austin, and that us being together would be weird even **(6)**, but I-"

Austin had cut her off, for he pressed his lips against hers. It was magical, just like in all the movies. At first, Ally was shocked, but she started to kiss back. That earned her a shiver. She didn't think Austin would like her. She put his arms around his shoulders, and at the same time, he put his arms around her waist. When they both needed to come up for air, their foreheads pressed against each other Austin said, "Ally, there aren't a lot of words to describe how I feel right now. I know how you feel. That's because," he paused, a bit unsure of what to say, but the words just came out of his mouth. "I love you."

"You what?" the brunette was shocked again. She had never thought that Austin Moon, her best friend and partner, would fall for her. The two let go of each other.

"You heard me," he replied. Shouting, hands in the air, he said, "I LOVE YOU ALLY DAWSON!" A bit more softly, Austin continued, "I've had this crush on you too, Ally. You have no idea how hard it was to keep it from you. I wanted to tell you, but didn't know how. And I wasn't sure if you'd like me back. But I think I know what to say now. So without further ado, Ally Dawson," Austin quickly pulled up a flower and got down on one knee, "will you go out with me?"

Both of them stared into each other's eyes. Time had seemed to freeze. Everything seemed so tense, and time would only continue by Ally's answer.

Ally took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes," she answered and nodding her head. Her face turned bright as did Austin's. He stood up and hugged her, which seemed to last forever. Neither of them knew what time it was, and they both knew that they needed to get back to Sonic Boom soon. Everyone was probably looking for them.

Just then though, the fireworks shot up in the sky, and people were yelling loudly, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The pair smiled at each other, feeling very happy and making sure to cherish this moment forever. Ally spoke up, "We should probably get back. You have your performance."

"Yeah we should, but I forgot something."

"And what would that be?"

"This." Austin grabbed Ally and pulled her into another kiss which she gladly accepted.

Whispering, Ally said, "Happy New Year, Austin. I love you."

Austin smiled, "Happy New Year, Ally. And, I love you too."

* * *

**So…what did you think? I thought it was pretty good, but of course, I'm the author, so why wouldn't I think that? Anyways, make sure to check out my other story in progress, The Time Has Come.**

**1. A quote from the episode, Soups and Stars. I think that's the episode.**

**2. Austin said that he was an Ally Dawson fan in Kangaroos and Chaos.**

**3. In the first episode, Rockers and Writers, Ally clashes a pair of cymbals to wake up Austin.**

**4. The mall pond was from Zaliens and Cloud watchers, the only episode that I remember that doesn't alliterate. Is that even the right episode name?**

**5. Ally chews on her hair in a few episodes in Season 1. She hasn't done so in Season 2, which I hope she doesn't, because her hair is pretty. :)**

**6. Ally said that she and Austin dating would be weird in Backups and Breakups.**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Author's NoteStory Preview

**A/N:** **Hello there readers of Austin & Ally. First off, I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews for _New Year's Eve_! And for future reference, I will create more one-shots that are Auslly filled. If that's what you want, that is what you will get. Anyways, I have a preview of another project that would continue off of_ New Year's Eve_.**

* * *

**Lover-bug: Thanks for the correction on where the quote was from. Silly me.**

**MercyandLove: I would love doing more Auslly one-shots, I just love them being together!**

**Rosie: Thank you!**

**arianapa1216: Thanks!**

* * *

**Preview**

"Ally! What's wrong? I don't understand!" Austin shouted.

"What's wrong?" Ally said back.

_How can he not remember? I can't believe he would just forget like that. Does he have any idea how special that night was to me, to him, to the both of us?_

Ally continued, "You should know, Austin. I should just leave until you figure it out." She started to walk away from him, leaving him shocked and silent.

Austin stared at her who tried to figure out what he had forgotten.

_Remember? Remember what? This had been just like with his previous conversation with Trish. I just don't get it! I've been so busy lately, with the meet and greets, concerts, and after performing at Times Square again, I get this. What could be so important at this moment? I think back to what Trish told me earlier._

**_One hour earlier:_**

"Austin!" Trish shouted. "How could you hurt Ally like that? How could you have been so ignorant? How can you forget?"

Austin, confused, said, "What do you mean?"

Trish just stared at him intently. Austin saw that in her eyes, she was hurt, angry, and surprised all at the same time.

Trish continued,"You really have no idea? Do you?"

"I don't have a clue," he sighed. "Look, I just got back from Times Square, and I'm exhausted. Can't we just talk about this tomorrow?"

"Oh, it's not me you should to talk to. Go talk to Ally herself. But Austin," Trish took a deep breath and sighed. "Please, try to remember what happened a year ago. What happened between you and Ally that night." She left at that, saying that she needed to get home.

**_Present:_**

_I replayed those moments over and over, again and again. I tried as hard as I could to remember what was so important, but nothing came to me. I looked at one of the pictures that was in the practice room. It was a present I got Ally for her birthday, a picture of us. I remembered that day so well. It was taken after Ally and I got back to Sonic Boom last year, when we first started dating. When was that again? I took the picture out of its frame; it said "Better Together" on it. On the back, I remember writing the date that the picture was taken. It said, "1/1/14 Happy New Year :D". That's when it hit me, why Ally was so upset earlier. It was our anniversary, and I had forgotten all about_ it.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I write this? It's possible that this would be a few chapters, I'd say 3-4 being the minimum. Then, the maximum would be 7-8 chapters. I have 2 different story lines on my mind; there's this, and then my other story The Time Has Come.**

**Speaking of The Time Has Come, I have a feeling that not many of you liked the story as I don't have no reviews. :( I was actually looking forward to posting that story and thought it would've been good. Of course, I just started the story, so if you were looking for more drama, and Auslly, it will come. The story just needs more time to develop. Please, please, give some kind of feedback on that story, good or bad. You can give me some ideas to make it better. I have a general idea of how it will go. I want to finish it, but I don't really want to write something no one will read. D: And if there are any Trez fans out there, I think there will be a bit of that, but not to the point that they will date. Keep in mind it is an Auslly story, and mainly focus on Austin & Ally. I know I sound pretty desperate at the moment, but please review. It really does help.**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	3. Coming Soon!

**A/N: Hey there people of the world. Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I wanted to let you all know that the preview you saw in the last author's note (see chapter 2 of****_ New Year's Eve_****) will officially be made into a multi-chapter sequel. It will have drama in it, but we will always have a happy Austin and a happy Ally by the end. So if you love the fluff, I'd say to stay tuned! I think it will all be worth it, considering I already have the plot planned. Thank you to all the reviews by the way. **

* * *

**AllAboutAuslly- Thanks!**

**ashray4- I know! I feel bad for Austin, but things will get better. :)**

**LoveShipper- Thank you! In the sequel, even in a story that is dramatic, there will always be those Auslly moments. As I've said before, there will be a happy ending. If I'm going to write a sad Auslly story, I would warn all of you first. **

**rachael- Well, looks like your wish shall be granted because I will be writing it! Yay! :D**

* * *

**As for my other story, The Time Has Come, I will be writing that as well. It's going to be full of drama, and will once again have a happy Auslly ending. It really needs to pick up, and it will. I promise. The ending will be very enjoyable; I think the more dramatic my stories are, the more fluff there will be by the end. Of course, if it's a one-shot, then it will probably be just fluff. **

**Keep an eye out for those two stories! The New Year sequel will be called: ****_Just Like That Night_****. I might have a few one-shots, but I want to post a few chapters for both of the other stories before getting into writing them. I hope you all have a Happy New Year! :) **

**Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

**Update!- The sequel, _Just Like That Night_, is now published and up! Yay! :D I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
